


lucid

by songs



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And I am sorry for clawing you into my sleep,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>you never liked the darkness, anyway.</i>
</p><p>(How can he say— I remember whenever I dream of you? I remember everything, and when I wake, your absence sticks around like a bruise?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucid

_I don’t even remember all my dreams,_ Ronan tells him, offhandedly, one morning. _Only the ones that can grab my attention._

_Oh?_ Adam says. _Is it like The Bachelor? Your dreams vying like maidens for Ronan Lynch’s affections?_

_I have no need of maidens,_ Ronan says, tone mock-serious. _I return their purities like pearls to the sea._

_Blue would slaughter you, for that one,_ Adam informs him.

 

 _The maggot couldn’t slaughter an ant,_ Ronan says. _In terms of height and body weight, just about every creature has her beat._

_Don’t be mean,_ Adam says, but he laughs around the words. Casually, he adds, _So what dreams_ do _you remember?_

Ronan sets him with a Look. Adam quickly amends, _Besides the bad ones. I’m sorry._

_Don’t apologize,_ Ronan says, unsure of how to go about this. The two of them have been skirting around each other for some time now. This could be tricky.

 

Quietly, he mumbles, _They’re not all nightmares, you know._

How can he say— I remember whenever I dream of you? I remember everything, and when I wake, your absence sticks around like a bruise?

 

 _I know,_ Adam says, sincerely. _You have beautiful things in your mind._

Ronan blushes. _Shut up._

_Or what?_ Adam asks, dipping closer. Ronan shifts away.

 

How can he say, _Or else I’ll do something awful. I’ll lick you like fruit. I’ll swallow the laugh from your throat._

How can he say any of it— except, now Adam’s face is flushed pink, his expression dark with wonder. Ronan contemplates dreaming himself into a new dimension when he realizes he’s just spoken out loud. He tries to come up with a list of past wrongdoings that might have led fate to lash out with such divine retribution. Four seconds later, and the list is already quite long. Ronan curses aloud, and Adam parts his lips, to say:

 

 _Do it._ His voice is soft enough to pass for silence. His eyes— they. They’re wanting.

 

 _Do it,_ Adam repeats, all airy. It’s enough to make Ronan ache. _Give me your worst._

But Ronan has never been one to do as he’s told. Instead of something grand or regretful, he gives something gentle. He leans forward, planting a tepid kiss at the corner of Adam’s mouth. Adam stills then softens, all in a single motion. Ronan nearly bursts with fondness. Almost collapses with nerves.

 

Then Adam says, _Ronan,_ in an exhale. Breathes him out, as Ronan draws him in, again, and again, and—

 

Ronan grunts when Adam’s teeth sink into his bottom lip. He pulls back, more due to instinct than pain. There isn’t any pain, actually. But his mouth is bleeding. Adam’s gleaming, white smile is sharp, and red.

 

It’s so uncharacteristic of Adam that Ronan asks, _What was that for?_

 

Adam responds by kissing at the spot he’d bitten. Ronan groans, twisted with yearning, and Adam murmurs against his skin:

 

_It’s for when you wake up._

 

_-_

_-_

 

Ronan awakens with blood on his tongue and nothing in his hands.

 

To himself, he says, "Idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments super appreciated!!! i love this fandom so much lol..... such beautiful characters


End file.
